Love You Daddy
by armygirl1991
Summary: Itachi is now living with Sasuke, Naruto, and their two kids. They have a pieceful life but that was before a little girl was dropped off at the front door. What? This is the child of Itachi and Sakura? Side pairing of SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Love You Daddy

**  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the original Naruto character but I did mess with their personalities. Itachi could own me if he wanted to, hehehe. All the children are my OC so you can't take them unless you give me credit and advertise my story. The door bell is a revised version of a song I had to sing as a child. Don't ask.

* * *

The morning started off like any other. I woke up to the beautiful face of my beautiful lover, who had once again, stolen all the covers. I kissed his forehead and he slowly opened his beautiful blue eyes. "Good morning Dobe," I cooed.

"Good morning Teme," he replied smiling and playing with my hair.

I slowly got out of bed, gaining a small whimper but I put it off so I could wake up our kids. "Later," I said winking. I opened the door and started down the hall. Then opened the door to my children's room to find my daughter, Kotoha, and my son, Koey, wrestling. And quite frankly, my daughter was winning…badly. Kotoha would make a better Uchiha heir then her brother who was, or so we thought. Sighing, he pulled Kotoha off her older brother, "Time for breakfast."

We went downstairs to the kitchen. Itachi was sitting at the table nibbling on toast and reading the newspaper. Kotoha sits with Naruto and Koey on opposite sides of her and I sit next to Itachi and Naruto. You see, every thing was back to the way it was before the "incident" in a way. He came back and told me everything and I don't blame him for what he did now that I see it through his eyes. I wouldn't have cared to be used by our family for power either.

I love my routine, my home and my family oriented life. But then IT happened and my happy life was changed forever.

* * *

(This part is sung)

"Someone is knocking on your door!

Someone is knocking on your door!

Ooooh, Uchiha's why don't you answer?

Someone is knocking on your door!"

(End song)

I heard screaming come from in the house, "WHO FUCKED WITH THE DOOR BELL?"

Voice change: "Me! I LOVE that song!" a load smack, "OWWW. DAD SHE HIT ME!"

Another voice change: "QUIT BEING SUCH A PUSSY!"

Yet another voice: "KOTOHA! WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE?"

Back to Voice # 3: "Uhhh…Dad."

Voice # 4: "SASUKE!!!!!!!!"

Voice # 1: "SOMEONE GET THE DAMN DOOR!"

Voice # 4: "SASUKE!"

Foot steps pounded until they got to the door. I was scared so I grabbed for my mommy's hand. Air…. "What? Mommy?" I turned and looked vigorously around me. No sign of her. "Mommy?"

"I'm not your 'Mommy'" I turned slowly and looked up at the huge man that had said it.

"Epp… MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I tried to run away. Away from the big scary man and the crazy people inside the house. I took a spinning step and ran into a pole. Then it all went black and I fell into it.

* * *

"Uhhh Sasuke, someone left another one of your children at the door step."

"What?! I don't have any other kids!"

"Well, you do now," Itachi placed the child in Sasuke's arms. "Oh and here is the note from your one night stand," he said as he put a letter he found on the porch in Sasuke's shirt pocket.

Naruto took the letter with a, "humph."

"Come now Naruto, You know you were my first and only," Sasuke said snuggling his face into his lover's neck.

Naruto pulled away angrily and pointed to the small child that was Kotoha's age, "According to that, I'm not."

"Don't call her a 'that'!"

"You're sticking up for her! She really is your child isn't she?" Naruto started sobbing.

Itachi was getting ticked, "Open the note and you will find out."

Everyone watched with great interest as Naruto opened the letter. Sasuke took it from him and started reading it to himself. All of a sudden he just stopped and stared.

"What is it?"

"Itachi…you slept with Sakura?"

* * *

A/N: Not bad for my first fanfic huh? Yes, this is my first one. Isn't it loverly (my word don't judge me)? Well please review but no flames please. I'm not trying to mean to you so please don't try to be mean to me. I know that there is probably a lot of mistakes but I'm dyslexic (have trouble reading, writing, est.) so that's going to happen. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! My friend and I sucked it up and wrote it. Well I did at least. She just sat there and yelled at me to keep writing and shut up and such. But in the end her "gentle" persuasion helped me get the job done. Here it is folks. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. I do own the children though even thought they aren't in this chapter.

"A drink for you Miss?"

A teary eyed Sakura looked up at the waiter, then at the drink. Upon seeing the drink her eyes went big. "I-I can't afford a drink like that!" It was one of the finest bottles of sake she had ever seen.

"It has already been paid for," the waiter said indifferently as he poured her some and left the bottle on the table. Sakura was about to ask who it was from but the man had walked off.

Sakura sat sipping her drink and looking at the bottle until a voice came from behind. "Mind if I sit?" It was a smooth sexy voice and normally Sakura would look up to see who it was but she was drunk and upset. The only reason she looked up for the waiter was because she wanted a drink. She wasn't looking to be picked up. She simply grunted as the man sat down.

"May I ask what's wrong?"

"You don't want to know," she said in a monotone.

"If I didn't then I wouldn't ask," the man replied coolly.

"Ok then, fine! If you really want to know then fine! I'll tell you! The man I loved ran away but after all these years he's back but he didn't come for me. Oh no! He came for my best friend. He came for Naruto. I just found out that the love of my life, Sasuke, is GAY!" She screamed at the drink now wanting to look up at the man that was starting to get on her nerves.

"My brother is gay?"

Yes I know I am evil! I'm writing the other one right now though so ya. I know this one was short. I just liked the cliff hanger. He he he. See you soon! I better be getting comments or I won't post the next chapter. Yes, yes I know, I really AM evil now. Ta ta for now!


	3. Chapter 3

See guys? The wait this time wasn't so bad. Well here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. I do own the children though even thought they aren't in this chapter either.

* * *

Sakura twitched and slowly looked up into the black eyes of none other that Uchiha Itachi. "Ummmm…yes…" she squeaked nervously.

"Hn," he said before turning to his drink and taking a sip. "Can I get another of these please?" he asked the waiter walking past.

"You seem to be taking it well."

"I had my suspicions after seeing Naruto around…and various other things." He took a sip from his new bottle.

"Did you drink that whole other bottle?" Sakura asked impressed. She had a buzz and she had just started drinking from her bottle.

"I'm pretty good at holding my alcohol though I am getting a buzz," He said shrugging.

There was an awkward silence then it donned on Sakura. "Wait! What are you even doing back in the village!?" she felt stupid for not coming to her senses about it before.

"I quit Akatsuki and brought Konoha very valuable information that saved the village from the attack Akatsuki was planning. Because of it the elders voted to let me stay. There was a big deal about it going around the village. How come you don't know?"

"I was on a mission but what about Sasuke?"

"What about him?"

"What do you mean 'what about him'? Does he know you're here?"

"Of course, I'm living with him as I kinda said earlier."

Sakura looked up a few sentences. "Oh yeah… but why is he ok with you staying? Doesn't he hate you?"

"I got him settled down enough to tell him what happened and why I did what I did. Now he understands and agrees."

"Ughh! This is too much. I'm going home!" Sakura said as she stood up.

"I'll walk you." Itachi got up too.

"I don't need an escort!"

"You're drunk."

"I'm fine!"

"You might pass out."

"I'm going home. Don't bother following me," She said as she walked out the door and continued down the street with her second shadow not far behind.

Just as Itachi expected, Sakura began to sway back and forth. In not even a blink of an eye Itachi was by her side holding her up. Soon they were at Sakura's door. "This is my stop," she said turning to her little big helper.

"Ok. Good night. Hope you feel better about the situation tomorrow."

Itachi was about to turn around to leave when he heard her voice, "You can make it feel better now." Then her lips crashed onto his in a sweet, deep kiss.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Now I'm drawing the line here. If I don't get at least 5 comments I'm not posting for ya'll anymore! And please don't flame. It's not very nice. This IS my first fanfiction. I think it's pretty good for a first huh? Well look forward to the comments and reposting back soon. Remember, the quicker ya'll review the quicker I add another chapter! 


	4. sorry guys

Hey guys. I know it just seems like excuses now but I'm still not done with the chapter. It took forever for me to get the 5 reviews that I wanted but still, my fault. I'm under severe punishment and I'm not supposed to be on shhhh lol. I'll have it up as soon as I'm done. I just didn't want ya'll to think I had abandoned you. And yes, there ill be lemon in this chapter so yay! Pleasy don't hate me I'll try to finish soon I've just had a lot on my plate lately. I'm failing my chem. Honors class and I've NEVER had an F before so ya I'm falling apart. Not trying to push religion cuz I defiantly am not a religious person lol but pray for me guys I'll be updating soon.

Lovelz youz!

Kat


End file.
